Teen Titans Go to School
by nowthatshott108
Summary: before they even knew about their super powers, they went to school! what happens when rachel roth comes as a new girl at the same time as kori anders? will they be friends? does richard really like kitten...or someone else? Read and Review! rated T just
1. Rachel Roth

**This is my first story but yup I've been working on it fora while...I'll put up the first two or three chapters and see if you like it! Read & Review! please!**

**Oh yeah, I do NOT own Teen Titans or anything copyrighted except the characters I created myself!**

**Robin-Richard Grayson  
Starfire- Kori Anders  
Beast Boy- Garfield Logan  
Raven-Rachel Roth  
Cyborg-Victor Stone  
Jinx-Jenna Smith  
Bumblebee-Karen Beecher  
Aqualad-Garth Brooks  
Speedy-Roy Daniels  
Blackfire-Katie Anders  
Kitten-Kitten Wolf  
Terra-Tara Markov  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Rachel Roth**

She stood with her arms crossed in front of the giant building. Her light purple hair, cut just an inch above her shoulder, blew gently to the beat of the slow and soft breeze passing by. She wore her black shirt with '**METALLICA**' written in white letters, her long grey sweats, and white worn sneakers. She didn't want to go here. Anything but this. Her mother, having just divorced her father, had wanted to send her somewhere else for the time being. It was either that or attempted suicides from deep frustration. She decided that the stupid boarding school for rich snobs was a lot better than a life without a mom.

"Miss Rachel Roth, I will take your bags", a man dressed in a butler's outfit muttered. His accent was purely snobbish.

"Uh…thanks", Rachel mumbled. She walked towards the humungous mansion thinking, '_My life sucks_'.

The doors flew open to reveal a giant waiting room complete with a marble floor and staircase, huge puffy white couches, and a yeigh high ceiling that probably went on forever. Rachel shrugged, trying to keep her cool, and walked over to the front desk. An old lady sat behind the computer screen, her old lumpy wrinkles crawling down her face. Her eyes were squinty-like and her lips were a dark purple, and sickly enough, it wasn't makeup. Not that she needed any. Her face was covered in makeup. She had on glasses with big fake pink rhinestones, a feather pen behind her ear, and a pink shirt that exposed too much cleavage. On this shirt was a nametag that read '**Mrs. Nan Poosh**'.

"Er—Mrs. Poosh?" Rachel asked.

"Oh! Yes, m'dear?" she said in a snobby voice. Rachel hated her within seconds.

"Where do I find my dorm?" Rachel asked.

"Mrs. POOSH will find you that…hold on", she said getting up. She turned around, knocking her folders onto the floor.

"Whoops! My bad", Mrs. Poosh muttered. She turned fully around, bending her back to pick up the folders, completely burning Rachel's eyes with her humongous bottom.

"Ew", Rachel breathed out quietly.

"What was that, sweetie?" Mrs. Poosh questioned as she sat back into her seat.

"Nothing…my dorm?" Rachel asked.

Mrs. Poosh let out a little sigh as she once again knocked over all the folders. She picked them up herself (much to Rachel's horror) and made her way to a separate room.

"So…you here to go to this school or destroy it?" someone asked jokingly. She turned around to face an African American girl smiling at her.

"Either way, I can help you…what am I saying? Sorry if I don't make any sense. I tend to do that", she said.

"I can see that", Rachel said.

The girl laughed, her two buns bobbing up and down along with the rest of her.

"I'm Karen Beecher, by the way. Your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Roth"

"Oh! New girl, huh? Your parents make you come here?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah. It really sucks", Rachel said.

"I know it does now, but once you make friends and wear some more pink, you'll fit right in", Karen said happily.

"Two things, Karen. Sorry, but I'm not here to make friends. And I don't do pink", Rachel said. She was shocked to see that Karen was not even smote by these hurtful words.

"Just wait until you meet Kori…oh, yeah! You'll be in for a surprise ride. She's all about being giddy and happy all the time. While you're waiting let me fill you in…", Karen started.

"Miss Roth, is it?" Mrs. Poosh interrupted. Rachel was sort of half relieved that Mrs. Poosh interrupted.

"Yeah", Rachel said.

"Your dorm key", Mrs. Poosh said in a sing-song voice, handing her the key.

"Right. Thanks", Rachel muttered, turned around, picked up her bags, and began walking up the stairwell when Karen jogged up next to her.

"What's your dorm room?" Karen asked her.

"Um…304", Rachel said looking at the key.

"Cool! I'm 311! Right down the hall. I was wondering if ya wanted to hit the club with Kori and me later. You up for it?" Karen asked.

"I'm more of a café person", Rachel said truthfully.

"No matta! C'mon! Please?" Karen asked, almost begging.

"Seriously…sorry, but I can't", Rachel said.

"We're sixteen…at least I am…" Karen said.

"I am, too, but I really don't want to and I can't anyways…Maybe we could just hang out at Starbucks tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

'_What am I doing! Meet this girl tomorrow! I vowed to myself I wouldn't make friends!'_

_'Yeah, but I'm new…it wouldn't hurt! What if I get stuck here!'_

_'No way!'_

_'Come on…'_

"That'd be awesome! Mind if Kori tags along?" Karen asked.

"Nope", Rachel said. '_WHAT AM I DOING!_'

"See ya then, Rae!" Karen said and ran off.

'_I am such a moron…me friends with her? When did that happen?_'

Rachel just shrugged and walked down the hall. 308…307…306…305…304! Alone at last! Rachel dropped her bags onto the floor, fiddled with the lock, picked her bags back up, and pushed the door open with her feet.

"Um…excuse me? Ever heard of knocking?" a voice said.

This was going to be a long first day.


	2. Making Friends

**Chapter 2: Making Friends**

"Yeah…oh, and I've heard of snooping but I didn't know people snooped unoccupied rooms", Rachel snapped staring at the girl. She had pink hair that fell down to her shoulders. She was obviously brushing it, but quickly put it back into two tight pigtails. Her eyes were pink (made that way by pink contacts, of course), she was wearing a black shirt with a black long skirt, and black boots.

"This is my dorm, m'kay?" the girl said in an unfriendly tone.

"Not to mention mine as well. Apparently we're roommates", Rachel muttered in her monotone voice. It was a habit of hers since her friend introduced her to gothic makeup and you can tell what happened after that. Her mother wasn't too happy about it, but she put up with it.

"Sadly…listen, I'm just here for the education, and I don't want to get all caught up in some gothic girl's world", she said.

"Look who's talking. You look like some fairytale pink haired goth", Rachel said and smirked. The girl smiled.

"Okay, so I lied. Twice. I'm not that great with making friends and I am definitely all for the goth look but my mother! I mean, come on! She's some hippie, gay, hump-the-doorknob, preppy, proper freak! Everything has to be perfect!" the girl shouted. She was annoyed.

Rachel smiled and sighed, "I'm so glad someone can understand me. My mom is the same way. She can't stand any fun. That's probably why she's divorcing my dad". She then blushed.

"I think I said too much", Rachel muttered.

"No! No, it's okay! I'm here to talk to. I'm so sorry that's going on. Don't feel bad! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…the only thing I feel bad about is that I don't know your name to thank you", Rachel said.

"Oh! Sorry! It's Jenna Smith. You look like a Petunia", Jenna said observing her. Rachel burst out laughing as did Jenna.

"Petunia? Wow, Jenna, I can tell you're a randomer. I'm Rachel, actually. Rachel Roth", Rachel said smiling.

"We are like soul mates, I swear! What's your middle name?" Jenna asked.

"I don't have a middle name", Rachel said.

Jenna gasped.

"Me neither! And I thought I was the only one! Wow, Rach!" Jenna said. It had been an hour and they were talking like they knew each other for years.

"The truth is, I am so bored without anyone to talk to when I'm sad or mad or just plain scared. I tell everyone I don't get scared, but I really do", Jenna said.

"Same here", Rachel said.

"Let me fill you in on the people around here. There's the popular kids. The ones that own this school. The leader of the cool guys is definitely Richard Grayson. He's a party animal and he's single. I know who he likes, of course. I know who everyone likes. Popular or not. Then his two cronies: Roy Daniels and Victor Stone. I personally prefer Vic. At least he's got a friendly personality. Roy has…Roy is just a mean, messed up, girl loving, cool jerk. I wouldn't kiss him if he were the last guy on earth…even though he is hot", Jenna said and blushed. Rachel smirked.

"And the girls?" Rachel asked.

"There's the leader of the pack of total snobs, numero uno: Kitten Wolf. She's the most annoying—UGH!—she's just a total loser snob if you ever met one. She's the worst. Then there's Tara Markov, the blondest most despicable girl EVER! And then there's Katie Anders. She's a mean, sly fox that betrays you in a matter of seconds. Oh, and the smaller but just as bad in action other girls in the posse: Danielle Charleston, Betty Eckert, and Tania Eloise. They bother everyone and they love, love, love all the guys. Especially the cool ones", Jenna said. She was clearly aggravated with them.

"Are you friends with any of them in any way?" Rachel asked.

"I know you won't believe it, but Kitten and I used to be best friends, when she was nice and friendly and wasn't boy crazy or popular or a cheerleader. Her nickname is Kitten, but her real name is actually Christy. She used to be the nicest person ever. Then, her mom signed her up to go to this camp. She didn't want to go because they had cheerleading which we both totally hated, but she had to go. She met bratty snobs there and came back as one. I stopped talking to her and when the school year came around in eighth grade, she tried out for cheerleading and was the best there. Everyone loved her. Now she's Kitten. Ew", Jenna said and made a gagging face. Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Do you happen to know a Karen Beecher?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah! She's really nice, but she's really into her inner ghetto side. It gets sort of annoying after a while, but other than that, I kind of wish we were friends. Her best friend is Kori Anders", Jenna said. Rachel looked confused.

"I thought you just said that she was Kitten's best friend?" Rachel said.

"No, that's **Katie** Anders. Kori's a red head and Katie had black hair. Total opposite in personality and appearance. The only thing they share that's actually similar is their last name", Jenna said.

"You serious? That sucks to have a sister that's all high and mighty and full of herself", Rachel muttered.

"It gets worse. Kori is considered a—well—a nerd. Not trying to sound like a lesbian here but she's really pretty and so nice. She's just naïve and happens to smile 24/7. Kind of creepy. You wanna order Chinese?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Who's kind of…not popular here?" Rachel asked as Jenna dialed the restaurant's number.

"Hmm…I am sort of unpopular…Kori Anders, Karen, Breecher, Emily Davids, Garfield Logan, Garth Brooks, Sam Louis, Bridget Renolds, and some other people…there's a lot of in betweens though…Yeah, I'd like rice, wings, pepper steak, hot and sour soup, and a bunch of fortune cookies…haha, Yen, yeah, I need lots of luck…k…k…ALRIGHT! WOO HOO…Yup, that's it…thanks, Yen…Bye!" Jenna said and hung up the phone, laughing to herself.

"That was…weird", Rachel said.

"Me and Yen go way back. I saved him in second grade from drowning. We're real good friends. He's going to personally deliver the meal", Jenna said.

"So, Jenna, do you like anyone here?" Rachel asked.

"Hm…promise you won't tell anyone?" Jenna was suddenly serious.

"Like I am going to tell anyone…well, Karen and Kori, I wouldn't anyways, but yeah…other than that, who would I tell?" Rachel said.

Jenna sighed.

"I know I'm going to sound like a hypocrite after what I said about the popular crowd, but I truly like…well…Vic Stone", Jenna said in a near whisper.

"I knew it! After what you were saying about him! The whole 'he has a nice personality' crap! Ha!" Rachel said laughing. Jenna was blushing a deep red crimson.

"Rach! Stop laughing! I'm serious! If you stop laughing I'll tell you who everyone likes!" Jenna said.

Rachel immediately stopped laughing and leaned in closer so Jenna could spill everything.

"Okay…I have cameras all around the school…even in the boys' locker room…not for that reason you pervert! Anyways…so I can hear the gossip of everyone! I see Richard Grayson melt every time he sees Kori Anders! And, Roy! Oh boy, he's got something for Karen…but he likes a ton of girls so…he even likes Kitten…and Vic…he kind of likes me…hehe…NO, RACH…I DO NOT LOOK AT HIM IN THE SHOWERS…so yeah, and Kitten loves Richard…Katie likes him, too, but I don't expect she'll be telling Kitten any time soon. Tara likes Roy and somewhat Garfield. It's crazy. There are a ton of other crushes and stuff but it would take me years to explain!" Jenna said and sighed. Suddenly, her cell phone began ringing.

"That's weird", she said looking at it strangely, "Why is Roy Daniels calling my cell phone?" Raven just shrugged and Jenna smiled like a devil.

"I dare you to answer it", Jenna said smiling evilly.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll talk to a jerk I've never even met", Rachel said sarcastically.

"Oh! Please! It'll be hilarious!" Jenna said.

"Fine…" Rachel muttered and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Is this Jenna?" a boy's voice asked.

"No…it's her friend, Rachel…what do you want, freak?" Rachel asked and Jenna had to fight back her laughter.

"This is Roy Daniels and I want to talk to Jenna", the boy 'Roy' said, obviously frustrated.

"Why? Do you really think you deserve to talk to Jenna, Roy?" Rachel asked.

She could hear a voice in the background saying, "Give me that, Roy. Let me deal with her".

Rachel smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Who's this?" a boy's voice asked.

"Rachel…and you?" she asked in her bored monotone voice.

"Richard Grayson!" he yelled into the phone.

"Listen, _Richard_", she muttered, "Who do you think you are?"

"You obviously don't know who you're talking to! Get Jenna on the phone right now!" Richard yelled angrily.

"Ha! Yeah right. Later, jerk", Rachel said and pressed the red button, hanging up on him.

"Now that", Jenna said between laughs, "Is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"I do my best to entertain the people while I can", Rachel said and smiled.

The phone began ringing again and they looked to see who was calling. '**Roy :P**'. Rachel stifled a laugh, but Jenna laughed freely.

"He originally had hearts next to the name, but my older brother made an angry face cause he totally hates him", Jenna said.

"Just ignore it then, Jen!" a voice said from the doorway. In walked an extremely hot guy with a Chinese background.

"Yen!" Jenna shouted and hugged him.

"New school year, Jen! You excited?" he asked. Rachel was surprised that he didn't have a Chinese accent at all. He spoke perfect English.

"I guess…oh! I made a new friend! Yen, meet, Rachel", Jenna said smiling.

"Hey, Rachel", Yen said.

"Hi", Rachel said and smiled.

"Here's your food. On the house, Jenna! It's a new year of school and tests. Have fun, ladies!" Yen said. He waved and walked out the door.

"Thanks, Yen!" Jenna and Rachel called. He peeked in to smile and closed the door.

"He seems nice", Rachel said.

"He is! Well, let's eat!" Jenna said.

About two hours later, Jenna and Rachel were done dinner, Rachel was done packing, and they were both in bed. Jenna had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes, but Rachel was too nervous and excited to sleep. She quietly pulled on her shoes, grabbed a jacket, and walked out the door with her keys in her pocket. She snuck past the guard and out the door for a late night walk. It's not like she needed to sneak by. The night guard was sleeping like a baby.

"I'm outside", Rachel whispered out loud to herself.

"Not for long!" someone shouted.


	3. Meet the Cliques

**Chapter 3: Meet the Cliques**

"Who are you!" a boy around Rachel's age asked. He was tall, slender, and his hair was a light red fixed into a very cool hairstyle. He was wearing a green polo and baggy jeans. Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out", she said in her monotone voice. From the way Jenna described everyone, she knew this had to be Roy. Richard and Victor were right behind him, naturally. Though, Rachel expected Richard to be in the front.

"Hey! You're that girl on the phone! Ronnie!" Roy yelled.

"Right. Actually, it's Rachel and let me guess. It's the three dimwit cronies…Richard Grayson, Roy Daniels, and Vic Stone", she muttered.

"How'd you know that!" Richard asked, finally stepping to the front before his posse.

"I have my sources", Rachel said.

"Who told you?" Roy asked.

"A friend…hopefully the only friend I'll be making this year. From what I've seen, I don't want to make any more friends", Rachel said and smirked.

"Well, it's not like anyone would want to be your friend anyways!" Roy shouted.

"Rachel Roth, huh? You know who rules this school and stuff, right? Jenna told you, I expect", Vic said. It was sort of awkward to hear him talk since he kept quiet on both the phone and here. Unlike those two dweebs, he was dressed in a jockey and black sweatpants. By his figure, you could tell his was built.

"Yeah. She did", Rachel said.

"Well, then. That settles that. You know not to mess with us…or any of the girls", Roy said.

"Exactly", Richard added. '_Some leader of his pack_', Rachel thought and rolled her eyes.

"VIC! HEY! HEY, VIC!" shouted a voice. All three boys rolled their eyes.

"Hi, Garfield", Vic muttered.

"Dude! You mean _Gar_! So, what's chillin' dudes! Oh! And dudette!" Gar said happily. Rachel could tell he was a nice guy. He wanted to fit in and he was totally annoying. He also tried to be hilarious…which he wasn't…well, maybe…she didn't know and she didn't intend to stick around with these dorks to find out.

"Listen, you little pipsqueak. We only put up with you cause you're Vic's old friend and you're in our grade. Otherwise you'd be way gone", Roy said. Gar frowned.

"Oh…uh…I'll see you later, then…" Gar said walking off. Rachel glared at the boys and went after Gar.

"Hey, you", Rachel said.

Gar pointed his finger at himself, wide-eyed, as if asking 'Me?'

"Yeah. I'm talking to you. What's their deal with you? How come they ignore you?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno. DUDE! LOOK AT THAT RIDE! IT'S SO COOL!" Gar yelled. He held his red cap on the top of his head. He was wearing a skater outfit: A green AC/DC shirt and tan cargo pants.

"You have a short attention span, don't you?" Rachel muttered.

"No! I'm just—have you ever seen Saturday Night Live?" he asked smiling.

"Thought so", she said and started to walk off.

"Wait! I'm all alone and really bored and if I stay by myself, Roy and Richard will pull my underwear UP MY BUTT!" Gar shouted nervously waving his hands frantically in the air. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright. Just on one condition", Rachel said, "You can't tell anyone that I hung out with you at midnight on a Sunday".

Gar looked confused, but smiled and nodded.

"Oh…and please lose the energy", Rachel said.

"Don't worry, Rae. I'm cool. I'm groooovy", he said and winked at her. She rolled her eyes as he blabbed on about a ton of video games and stupid movies.

The next morning Rachel woke up to find herself back in her room. She didn't know how she got there but she did. Jenna was standing over her.

"Hello, Rachel", she said and smiled.

"Ugh…I'm going back to sleep", Rachel said.

"I wouldn't. If you're not in class, Mr. Don comes around and dumps water on your head. It's annoying. That stupid, sickly money", Jenna muttered.

"Nice. But I wouldn't mind a bit of water. It won't bother me", Rachel said.

"Did I mention it's a HOSE he brings around?" Jenna said smirking. Rachel groaned and jumped out of bed.

"So, how was your date last night?" Jenna asked. Rachel froze.

"Date?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah! Gar came by and dropped you off. He said you fell asleep in his room after he was talking to you about space aliens or something", Jenna said.

"It wasn't a date. I was merely keeping him company", Rachel muttered.

"Right, Rach. Well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone anyways. Get dressed soon. We have to report to the Hall for breakfast. We have ten minutes until we have to be there. See ya then", Jenna said and walked out the door.

"I am going to kill Gar", Rachel said.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"IT IS KORI ANDERS! I AM HERE BECAUSE YOU HAD INVITED BOTH KAREN AND I TO ATTEND THE BUCKS OF STARS WITH YOU THIS MORNING!" Kori shouted.

"YO, RACHEL! GET YO BUTT OUTTA YO BED! COME ON, GIRL!" Karen screamed. Rachel moaned. Her friends were the most annoying people ever—hang on. Did she just say friends? Oh boy…

"I'll be right there", Rachel said through the door.

"YOU BETTA BE!" Karen shouted and both she and Kori began giggling.

Rachel slipped on her black shirt, her gray shorts, her blue sweatshirt, and her black sneakers. She grabbed her navy blue book bag, shoved everything she needed into it, and walked out the door. Her first reaction, in her head, was **WOAH**. She knew what Jenna was talking about. Kori was _so_ pretty. No wonder Richard liked her. She had shoulder length scarlet red hair, bright emerald green glittering eyes, and smooth tan skin. She also had a beautiful smile.

"New friend Rachel, it is GLORIOUS to see you!" Kori exclaimed and gave Rachel a huge hug.

"Ow…" Rachel muttered.

"Hey, Rae! What's goin on? Ya ready for Starbucks?" Karen asked.

"Actually…I thought we were supposed to go to the Hall", Rachel muttered.

"Yes, we are supposed to report to the Hall in which we dine for our breakfasts, lunches, and dinners. Although, friend Rachel, afterwards we are able to fulfill our desires and attend any place we wish for approximately forty minutes. Therefore, we shall go to the Hall and then focus our thoughts on the glories of hot chocolates and steaming coffees of beans!" Kori said quickly. Rachel and Karen both stared at her.

"I am also new here. I read the manual fifty two times", Kori said and blushed.

"And where do you come from?" Rachel asked.

"The—er—country of Tamaran! It is a wonderful place where many different assortments grow and we have our own native language: Tamaranian!" Kori said, jumping up and down.

"Right. I'm from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. You?" Rachel asked Karen.

"I'm from here. NYC, baby! That's where it's at!" Karen said and smiled.

"This 'NYC'…it must be some sort of code I am unaware of", Kori whispered.

"Uh, no, Kori…it's a city…New York City", Karen said.

"Oh…NEW YORK CITY! This is fun to exclaim! It is a sort of word that rolls off of the tongue muscle!" Kori said.

"Mmhmm…you think that, Kor, and it might just come true", Karen said and looked at her strangely.

"DUDE! RAE!" a voice shouted. It was none other than Gar Logan, Rachel's own personal stalker.

"Hello, Garfield! It is wonderful to see you!" Kori shouted.

"Right…who is this chick?" Gar asked Rachel.

"Kori…meet Gar Logan. Gar…meet Kori Anders", she said.

"DUDE! YOU'RE KATIE'S SISTER!" Gar shouted.

"No…really?" Karen said sarcastically.

"Hey, Karen! Wassup!" Gar asked.

"Nothin…What's up with you?" Karen asked.

"Nothin but the ceiling, baby!" Gar said.

"I have also known that the ceiling is above us! Please, friend Gar! Tell us more!" Kori asked excitedly.

"Uh…the walls are around us?" Gar said sort of confused.

"I HAVE ALSO KNOWN! MORE!" Kori shouted.

"The floor is beneath us and in our ears. Come on, let's go", Rachel muttered and they began to walk off.

"I had no idea that there were floors inside of our ears! You are truly the 'cool', Rachel!" Kori said.

"I was being sarcastic, Kori", Rachel said.

"Sar-cast-ik…it is a silly word!" Kori said and giggled.

Rachel sighed. Long, long day ahead of her.

"Yo, Roth goth!" a boy shouted.

"Great…just my luck", Rachel muttered.

"Who's your friends? Didn't know you hung out with losers!" Roy said and most students around them snickered.

"In my opinion, I'm not the one hanging around with losers", Rachel said and they hear 'oohs!' and 'eeps!'.

"Smooth, Roth. You know you're a loser", Richard said and smirked.

"Although, Richard, I think friend Rachel is correct. I don't think 'losers' get straight A's or are kind to others unlike you and your friends", Kori said. She gave them (more to Richard, though) a 'Hmph!', crossed her arms across her chest, and walked off.

"Kori! Wait! Listen, I didn't mean it that way! Kori!" Richard called and ran after her.

"RICHARD! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE AN APOLOGY, MAN!" Roy yelled.

"So true, Roy Roy", a blonde said, smiling evilly.

"Hey, Kitters", Roy said and smiled.

"Where's Richie poo?" Kitten asked.

"He's running after that Kori Anders. No offense to you, Kates", Roy said as Katie walked up next to Kitten along with Tara.

"No offense taken, Roy. Um…what are you geeks doing?" Katie said and made a face as if they were covered in dog crap.

"Uh…we were just leaving. Sorry! Bye!" Karen said grabbing Gar and Rachel, but Rachel wouldn't move. She stood her ground and glared at Katie. Katie sort of backed down.

"You must be Kori's older sister…Katherine", Rachel said.

"It's Miss Katie to you, goth", Katie said.

"Don't think so", Gar said heroically. Rachel couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Roth! You got yourself a boyfriend!" Roy said. You could hear a ton of snickers around the room.

"Roth? _That's_ your name?" Tara asked. She laughed.

"Pa-thetic", Kitten said.

"It's Rachel Roth. His name is Gar Logan and her name is Karen Beecher. There's also Kori Anders and Jenna Smith. They're my friends. Something you'll never be", Rachel said.

"Thanks, but no thanks! We'd never be friends with you dorks anyways", Tara said but Kitten was suddenly serious.

"You're friends with Jenna Smith?" Kitten muttered.

"**Best** friends", Rachel said just to bother her more.

"She said she'd never be friends with anyone ever again…" Kitten whispered.

"Well she is", Karen said, suddenly brave enough to speak.

"Later", Gar said and dragged the two girls away.

"That was AWESOME!" Gar shouted.

"Yeah! No one has ever stood up to Kitten and her gang ever before…other than Jenna, I guess…", Karen said.

"Well, I just did", Rachel said.

"OH MY GOSH! WE ARE SO LATE FOR THE HALL MEETING! DUDE! WE ARE SO TOAST!" Gar shouted.

"We ain't that late, Gar. Just enter in casually and—", Karen opens doors to see that Principal is talking. He stops to let them come in.

"Get embarrassed in front of the entire school", Karen whispered.


	4. Starbucks

**Chapter 4: Starbucks**

"Welcome to the Hall…what did the nurse say?" the Principal asked.

"Uh…sir…what do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Well, I expect that you were late for class for a reason…so what did the nurse say?" he asked again.

"Sorry, sir. We're late. We got lost. I'm new here", Rachel lied.

"Alright. Please, take a seat", he motioned to a nearby table. They quickly sat down, but to their dismay, they were next to Richard. Kori was sitting across from him, stubbornly facing the other direction while he stared at her.

"You wish she was yours", Rachel muttered. Karen grinned and Richard sat in a pouting position.

"She likes me…I know it", he whispered.

After the speech and the meal, they received their schedules that consisted of all the main classes and some specials. The paper looked somewhat like this:

**Name: Rachel Roth**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: F**

**Grade: Eleventh**

**Homeroom: 11B (Mrs. Tub)**

**Schedule:**

**1st- English/Literature (Mr. Johnson)**

**2nd- Math (Mrs. Zen)**

**3rd- Science (Mrs. Poosh)**

**4th- French/Italian/Spanish (Ms. Elaine/Mr. Goochero/Mrs. Caverra)**

**5th- Lunch **

**6th- Music (Ms. Rowell)**

**7th- Art/Dance/Gym (Mr. Kane/Ms. Duffy/Mr. Don)**

**8th- History (Mr. Coop)**

**Name: Garfield Logan**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: M**

**Grade: Eleventh**

**Homeroom: 11D (Mr. Coop)**

**Schedule:**

**1st- English/Literature (Mr. Johnson)**

**2nd- Science (Mrs. Poosh)**

**3rd- Math (Mrs. Zen)**

**4th- French/Italian/Spanish (Ms. Elaine/Mr. Goochero/Mrs. Caverra)**

**5th- Lunch**

**6th- Music (Ms. Rowell)**

**7th- Art/Dance/Gym (Mr. Kane/Ms. Duffy/Mr. Don)**

**8th- History (Mr. Coop)**

**Name: Karen Beecher**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: F**

**Grade: Eleventh**

**Homeroom: 11D (Mr. Coop)**

**Schedule:**

**1st- English/Literature (Mr. Johnson)**

**2nd- Math (Mrs. Zen)**

**3rd- Science (Mrs. Poosh)**

**4th- French/Italian/Spanish (Ms. Elaine/Mr. Goochero/Mrs. Caverra)**

**5th- Lunch **

**6th- Music (Ms. Rowell)**

**7th- Art/Dance/Gym (Mr. Kane/Ms. Duffy/Mr. Don)**

**8th- History (Mr. Coop)**

**Name: Kori Anders**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: F**

**Grade: Eleventh**

**Schedule:**

**1st- English/Literature (Mr. Johnson)**

**2nd- Math (Mrs. Zen)**

**3rd- Science (Mrs. Poosh)**

**4th- French/Italian/Spanish (Ms. Elaine/Mr. Goochero/Mrs. Caverra)**

**5th- Lunch **

**6th- Music (Ms. Rowell)**

**7th- Art/Dance/Gym (Mr. Kane/Ms. Duffy/Mr. Don)**

**8th- History (Mr. Coop)**

**Name: Jenna Smith**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: F**

**Grade: Eleventh**

**Schedule:**

**1st- English/Literature (Mr. Johnson)**

**2nd- Science (Mrs. Poosh)**

**3rd- Math (Mrs. Zen)**

**4th- French/Italian/Spanish (Ms. Elaine/Mr. Goochero/Mrs. Caverra)**

**5th- Lunch **

**6th- Music (Ms. Rowell)**

**7th- Art/Dance/Gym (Mr. Kane/Ms. Duffy/Mr.Don)**

**8th- History (Mr. Coop)**

**Name: Richard Grayson**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: M**

**Grade: Eleventh**

**Schedule:**

**1st- English/Literature (Mr. Johnson)**

**2nd- Math (Mrs. Zen)**

**3rd- Science (Mrs. Poosh)**

**4th- French/Italian/Spanish (Ms. Elaine/Mr. Goochero/Mrs. Caverra)**

**5th- Lunch **

**6th- Music (Ms. Rowell)**

**7th- Art/Dance/Gym (Mr. Kane/Ms. Duffy/Mr. Don)**

**8th- History (Mr. Coop)**

"DUDE! Watch this…Jaw's theme song…is about to be sung…but the most awesomest dude alive…Dun dun…dun dun…dun dun dun dun…dun dun…dun dun DUN DUUUN! DUN DUN! DUN!—" Gar started but was interrupted by a sudden voice saying,

"Garfield Logan, what are you doing?"

"Singing JAWS! Duh! I mean come on—gasp—DUDE! Random time for you to show up my hot chick of an arch nemesis from Art Class!" Gar shouted.

"Hi, Hannah", Karen said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Karen. How was your summer?" Hannah asked.

"Great…yours?" Karen replied.

"Pretty good…Gar…why are you biting like that?" Hannah asked.

"I'm a SHARK…at least I wish I was…but I still think Jaws rocks!" he said.

Hannah laughed.

"Oh yeah! Hannah, these are my new friends Kori Anders and Rachel Roth. Course, you already know Gar…and Richard…Yeah, everyone, this is Hannah Bartley!" Karen said.

"Hello, Hannah! I am Kori!" Kori said smiling.

"Hi", Rachel muttered.

"Hey! Do you like the school so far?" Hannah asked in a friendly tone.

"It's okay", Rachel said.

"Rachel! How can you say such a thing! The school is UNIMAGINABLY WONDEROUS! I have snooped in upon some extraordinary humans…there are some that are unkind and some who are very friendly-like!" Kori said.

"That's good to hear. Richard, heard you're doing well, eh?" Hannah asked.

"I'm pretty good…have to watch my rep, but other than that…okay, I guess", Richard muttered looking at Kori.

"YO, RICH!" Vic yelled from across the room. He almost sprinted.

"Hey, Vic! How was your summer?" Hannah asked. Rachel examined her. She was a blonde-brunette, about as tall as Gar, and had a pearly white smile. She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Great, Hannah. Thanks. You?" Vic asked, catching his breath.

"Oh…good…the usual. Forgot to tell you…my sister got into NYU…she LOVES it there…so, that way I can visit her. I mean, not like I have to, but we've grown closer over the summer. Anyways, I better go. Garth is calling me and he's going to go BERSERK when he hears what I have to tell him! I'll chill with you guys later. See ya round!" Hannah said and ran off to Garth Brooks. According to Jenna, a lot of girls crushed on Garth Brooks, but apparently, Hannah and him were only 'friends'. Rachel didn't take one word of that seriously.

"Rich…we were lookin for ya the whole time! Why yo sittin wit them?" he asked.

"Cause he can", Karen said.

"Oh", Vic said, now blushing.

"DUDE! I HAVE ART FIRST SEMESTER! She is soooo going down!" Gar shouted.

"Mr. Logan, do you mind keeping your voice down. Just a tad, please", the principal said as he walked by sipping his coffee.

"Sorry, dude—I mean—sir!" Gar shouted.

The principal just sighed.

"Kori, can we talk?" Richard asked her.

"If there is no shouting, then we may", she said and they walked over to a corner.

"Listen, Koir, I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I just act that way to impress people. I don't want to look lower than Roy…so as long as I look and stay cool, I'm the most popular guy in school. Am I making any sense?" he asked.

"No, Richard. You are not making any sense. I do not understand why you wish to be the 'cool'. Unless you wish to turn out to be like my sister, Katie, you may want to stop being popular", Kori said. Richard looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a determined person. I want to be the best at everything", Richard said truthfully.

"I am glad you acknowledged the way you are acting, Richard, but is it really the best to push people around, make fun of others, and hurt? I am thinking that is more of a bully", Kori said.

"I sort of do this…I do this because—er—well, the truth is…" Richard started mumbling.

"I can not understand you, Richard", Kori said. She looked into his eyes, well, more like his sunglasses that shielded his eyes, but close enough. He stared at her.

"I act this way to impress you, Kori…because…I—I like you, Kori Anders", Richard said.

"Oh, Richard! I may not be impressed by your actions, but because you show some kindness of your heart, I am now truly impressed by you", she said and hugged him affectionately. Richard hugged her back.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"FORTY MINUTES OF THE BUCKS OF STARS!" Kori shouted and ran off towards Karen and Rachel.

"Oh, Azar", Rachel muttered.


	5. Who Gets Hyper Off of Coffee Beans!

**Chapter 5: Who Gets Hyper off of—Coffee Beans!**

"Why am I even here?" Rachel muttered. She stared at her two friends as they chugged down their tenth cup of coffee. She looked at them with disgust.

"Friend Rachel, you are sure you do not desire the pleasure of drinking a coffee?" Starfire asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah, Rae…the coffee is great!" Karen said trying to get her to take a sip. Rachel held her hand up in protest.

"I'm sure…I'd rather have my herbal tea, though I'm sure the coffee's just…phenomenal", Rachel said.

"Oh yes, Rachel! It is! I AM SUDDENLY FEELING VERY GIDDY AND EXCITED!" Kori screamed and Rachel almost gagged on her cinnamon bun from surprise. She was only beginning to get used to Kori's loud voice.

"HEY, GIRL! ME, TOO!" Karen screeched and the two girls began dancing on top of the table. Rachel was completely scarred for life…from embarrassment and disgust. How could they act like this in public!

"Kori and Karen! Get down!" Rachel hissed. Kori and Karen ignored her and kept on dancing.

"Karen Beecher!" a girl Rachel's age asked. She was a brunette, think, tan, and her background looked Filipino. She smiled and soon broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Of all people!" she shouted and ran over to the table. She paid no attention to Rachel until she stopped laughing. She then gasped.

"I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Gabrielle Agins. Do you go to Saint Iggie's Boarding School, too?" Gabrielle asked.

"I do now", Rachel said.

"That's awesome. So, are you friends with Karen and that girl there?"

"Er…kind of", Raven replied awkwardly.

"Nice. Karen usually doesn't act like this. Well, only at sleepovers, but that's after she's eaten like FIFTEEN bowls of ice cream!" Gabrielle said and laughed. Rachel smirked.

"You know that girl?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah…she's Kori Anders. As you can see, they somehow got hyper or high, either one, off of those coffee beans", Rachel muttered.

"They're crazy!" Gabrielle exclaimed and smiled. About six minutes later, after Karen and Kori had embarrassed the heck out of Rachel and Gabrielle, the two silly girls collapsed into the chairs.

"Yeah…they're gonna make it through first period", Rachel said sarcastically.

"What do you have first?" Gabrielle asked. Rachel pulled out her schedule and checked it thoroughly.

"First period…let's see…English and Literature with Mr. Johnson. He a good teacher?" Rachel asked.

"No, he's not good. He's GREAT. I'm serious…probably one of the few great teachers you'll have this year", Gabrielle said.

"What is your schedule?" Rachel asked her.

"Here…go ahead and look. Mind if I look at yours? Rachel, right? Sorry, but you never really told me your name…I saw it on your schedule…well, your first name", Gabrielle said.

"It's Rachel Roth. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier", Rachel said as Gabrielle handed Rachel her schedule.

"No prob…" Gabrielle muttered as she read Rachel's schedule. Rachel looked at hers. It looked like this:

**Name: Gabrielle Agins**

**Age: 16  
****  
Sex: F**

**Grade: Eleventh**

**Schedule:**

**1st- English/Literature (Mr. Johnson)**

**2nd- Science (Mrs. Poosh)**

**3rd- Math (Mrs. Zen)**

**4th- French/Italian/Spanish (Ms. Elaine/Mr. Goochero/Mrs. Caverra)**

**5th- Lunch**

**6th- Music (Ms. Rowell)**

**7th- Art/Dance/Gym (Mr. Kane/Ms. Duffy/Mr. Don)**

**8th- History (Mr. Coop)**

"You have most of my classes", Rachel said.

"Yeah, I saw that…The sad thing is that there are only forty kids in eleventh grade this year!" Gabrielle shouted.

"What are you talking about? Forty people in eleventh at a private school is pretty good", Rachel said.

"Last year there were one hundred in this class…about sixty of the people in my class left! SIXTY!" Gabrielle said angrily and sighed. She was clearly frustrated about the people that left.

"You friends with Richard Grayson?" Rachel asked her.

"Pshh…yeah right. No way!" Gabrielle said and rolled her eyes.

"Roy Daniels?" Rachel asked.

"**NO**", Gabrielle said through gritted teeth and shook her head violently.

"Vic Stone?"

"Kind of…not really"

"Kitten Wolf?"

"NO!"

"Tara Markov? Katie Anders?"

"No. No"

"Jenna Smith?"

"I don't really know her"

"Gar Logan? Garth Brooks?"

"Gar's nice, but we're not exactly tight…and yeah, Garth is my good friend"

"Hannah Bartley?"

"Yeah! We've been best friends since I can remember! Hannah and I are real close…my group is probably Hannah Bartley, Haley Van Sail, Emily Jacobs, Garth Brooks, Jack Roberts, Xavier 'Mark' Davidson, and Jake Martin…is it just you, Kori, and Karen?" Gabrielle asked.

"No…I'd have to say Jenna is probably my best friends. Then there's Kori, Karen, and kind of Gar…he's okay. Believe it or not, the first person I met was Mrs. Poosh", Rachel said and they both laughed.

"Ew! Mrs. Poosh! Haha, but…Yeah, Jenna and Hannah are good friends. Jenna's at all of Hannah's parties or sleepovers. Well, I gotta go. Glad I made a new friend today", Gabrielle said and smiled.

"Bye", Rachel said smiling.

"Late", Gabrielle shouted, waving. She walked out the door.

Rachel turned to see Karen yawning and stretching her arms.

"Where am I, Rae?" Karen mumbled. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Bubble world", Rachel said and smirked. Karen laughed.

"It's all coming back to me, as sad as that sounds. Well, we have ten minutes until class. I say we start back over. Kori…Kori, get up!" Karen muttered.

"NO! DO NOT EAT MY MUSTARD BACON! Huh? Oh! My friends! Good morning! Where is my bed?" Kori asked, suddenly confused. Karen began laughing and Rachel laughed softly. Kori blushed, realizing where she was and what she had done.

"Oh my! I am the 'freaking out', correct?" Kori asked nervously. She screamed an 'eep!' when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but sighed in relief once she recognized who it was.

"Correct-o mundo, Kor", Richard said chuckling.

"You going out for soccer this year?" Karen asked him.

"Yup. New coach, apparently. He better be good!" Richard said as he took a seat next to Kori.

"You might be mistaken, Richard. It could be a 'she'. Where I am from, women are at the least twenty times stronger than men. It is a very great possibility that this new coach of yours could be a woman", Kori stated truthfully.

"Kori's right", Rachel said and nodded.

"Well, he or she, this coach better be good enough to coach Richard Jacob Grayson!" Richard exclaimed and Kori giggled.

"Show off", Rachel muttered. Kori and Karen began laughing uncontrollably.

"Ooh! I'm so embarrassed now!" Richard said sarcastically, but he shocked Rachel. He wasn't glaring or pouting, he was smiling. '_He's just impressing Kori_', Rachel thought.

"Let's go, gang. We're gonna be late from English", Karen said and with that, they were off to class.


End file.
